The primary purpose of the Mouse Models Core Facility is the proficient affordable generation of genetically modified mice for both basic and translational cancer research by Moffitt investigators. Advances in experimental manipulation of the laboratory mouse via gene expression, mutation, or deletion strategies have propelled major progress in the fields of developmental biology, physiology, and pathology. Transgenic and targeted mice serve as incomparable models of gene function (or dysfunction) in context in vivo and thereby contribute greatly to our understanding of dynamic, complex oncogenic mechanisms. These models are also invaluable in studies of the prevention, treatment, and etiology of cancer and other diseases. For investigators, the disadvantages or deterrents to studying these mouse models are the substantial cost, time, equipment, and expertise required for their derivation and examination. The Mouse Models Core also offers luciferase expressing tumor cell lines and bioluminescent imaging with the Xenogen MS workstation for improved study of traditional xenograft mouse models. The specific objectives of the core are to: - Advise investigators on the overall strategy and design of transgenic and targeting vectors; - Provide relevant plasmid vectors and lambda genomic libraries; - Provide embryonic stem (ES) cells and instruction in their culture, transfection, selection, screening; - Provide pronuclear DMA microinjection services to generate transgenic founder mice; - Provide blastocyst microinjection services to generate germline chimeras from targeted ES cells; - Advise and assist investigators in the genotypic and phenotypic analyses of mice; - Provide cryopreservation and pathogen-free rederivation of genetically engineered mouse models;and - Provide luciferase-tagged tumor cell lines and bioluminescent imaging for xenograft mouse models.